Chloe and Beca Watch a Porno
by aimeekiwi93
Summary: Title is self explanatory. Beca and Chloe watch a porno. Smut.


Chloe sat in front of the computer, browsing through social media. Beca was sat behind her on the arm of the couch that they could barely fit into their small apartment.

"Jesus, you're tense," Beca noticed as she her fingers manipulated the shoulder muscles of the ginger sitting in front of her.

Chloe moaned under the touch of her girlfriend, leaning back into the office chair in which she sat. Her mind quickly drifted at their apartment set up. It was small, and everything had to be crammed in, but she didn't mind; she was living with the tiny, badass DJ afterall.

Beca watched as Chloe opened a new tab, her fingers drawing tiny, invisible circles above the keyboard. The brunette knew the ginger was thinking about which site to browse next, so Beca took the opportunity to lean forward, tapping several buttons. She could feel Chloe's eyes burning holes into the address bar on the screen. Hitting enter, Beca pulled herself back, making sure to kiss Chloe's neck along the way.

Thank God for ad blockers, Beca had thought to herself as the dark webpage loaded in front of the pair.

Chloe turned to look at her girlfriend as she sat smugly on the arm of the couch. She wasn't mad, or upset, if anything she was curious. This was something new that Beca was apparently bringing to the relationship.

"I watched a porno at a high school party once," the brunette admitted, shrugging her shoulders before returning her hands to massaging Chloe's back.

Chloe moaned as the brunette's hands hit the knots in her back. "Ugh, why are you so good with your hands?"

Beca leaned down, placing a light kiss on Chloe's lips. "Pick something, babe," she offered.

Chloe returned Beca's kiss before spinning around and taking the mouse in hand. She browsed the home page of the website before finding the login button.

"Logging in?" Beca questioned as she watched the white arrow trace the screen. The ginger didn't respond.

Chloe typed in login details before it opened up a profile where there were favourite videos put into a nice little folder. She clicked on the folder, opening a page with a few saved videos.

"Sweet lesbian student seduced?" Beca managed to choke out as she read the title.

"You thought you were in control, didn't you?" Chloe asked rhetorically, her voice had significantly deepened. She turned her head to face Beca, who she found was staring at her and her hands had stilled on her shoulders. "Shall we?" she questioned, winking at Beca and watching as the brunette's mouth dropped.

Keeping her eyes on Beca, Chloe's hand managed to find the keyboard and hit the spacebar to start the video. She enjoyed watching Beca's eyes flick between herself and the computer monitor. At this rate, however, she was going to miss it herself, she she turned, watching the screen also.

"Why this one?" Beca asked several minutes into the clip. "They're not doing anything except sitting on a bed talking,"

"Unlike some of us, I watch the ones that have a story line,"

Beca furrowed her eyebrows as the brunette in the video pointed at the ginger girls' crotch and said cookie. "There is literally no porn happening,"

"You talk to much," Chloe told her, turning around to quickly peck Beca's lips before returning her attention to the apparently lacklustre porno.

As the movie progressed, Beca found herself subconciously massaging Chloe's shoulders again, this time, her hands slipping under the collar of her shirt to give her skin on skin contact. She had felt Chloe shiver under her touch and an almost silent moan slip her lips.

Beca felt her cheeks flush and she thanked whoever, that it was dark and that she couldn't be seen. There was something about this porn that had her aroused and she couldn't figure out why. It was literally eleven and a half minutes into it and only one of the girls had their pants off.

"You okay back there?" Chloe asked, hearing Beca's heavy breaths.

"Fine," she brushed off as she focused on the computer screen.

Chloe knew she wasn't and saw an opportunity. "It's a bit hot in here, don't you think?" she asked, shrugging Beca's hands off her shoulders so she could remove her top.

It wasn't like Beca hadn't seen Chloe wearing nothing before, but this was a new area for her. She hadn't seen the ginger act like this _ever_. She almost choked on her own breath as Chloe reached back to unhook her bra, allowing it to drop from her shoulders.

Beca's hormones kicked in, just as Chloe thought they would. Beca dropped her head so her lips could brush Chloe's neck. But Beca didn't want to just _brush_ them, she locked her lips on the soft flesh, sucking hard. As she did this, the aroma of Chloe's perfume filled her senses and she almost rolled back and off the arm of the couch.

The ginger's moans spurred the young brunette on, reaching her hands around to her girlfriend's exposed chest. Taking a ebast in each hand, she rolled the hardening nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

Chloe raised her arm, throwing it over her head to pull Beca's face to hers; crashing their lips together in lust filled battle. Chloe allowed Beca to explore her mouth with her tongue, only pulling back to take the ginger's now swollen lips, between her teeth, nipping at the sensitive flesh.

Chloe pulled them apart, standing from the computer chair, pushing it under the desk and out of her way, spreading Beca's legs and standing between them.

Chloe towered over the still seated brunette, her chest at the younger woman's eye height. Beca took the opportunity to take one of Chloe's nipples' into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the sensitive nub before gently nibbling the flesh.

Chloe suppressed her moan by pressing a kiss to the brunette's forehead. The force of it, however, caused the brunette to slip back, falling off the arm of the couch and onto the cushions below.

Chloe smirked at her girlfriend, kneeling on the floor beside the couch, she ran her hands from the brunette's hips, making sure her fingers were under the tank, and sliding them up her abdomen. The tank rode up with it and Chloe kissed a trail as more skin became exposed.

"You are so fucking beautiful," she mumbled as she pulled the shirt over Beca's chest. She groped the bra clad breasts, biting down hard on the padded material. "Off," she then ordered, and Beca was happy to oblige; manouvering her arms underneath her to unhook the black undergarment.

Chloe happily discared the material, bringing her face to her girlfriend's. Both of their pupils had dialated, their breathing was erratic and if you looked close enough, the flush on Beca's cheeks was most definitely visible.

The ginger pulled herself up off the floor, Beca's arms waving about in an attempt to grab at the waistline on the ginger's pants. She succeeded and smirked as she managed to pull them down, leaving Chloe in a black thong.

"You planned this, didn't you?" she asked as she eyed up the thin, dark blue material.

"You're the one who opened Pornhub, babe," Chloe told her, swaying her hips as she lowered the tiny piece of fabric. Beca's eye's popped as Chloe now stood before her in all her naked glory. "Don't act like you haven't seen this before," the gigner told her as she straddled Beca's hips, her hot sex making the slightest contact with Beca's skin.

Chloe couldn't help herself, grinding her hips down onto the younger womans' while running her hands from her abdomen, over her breasts, up her neck and through her hair.

The brunette's heart raced, her hands resting on the ginger's hips, nails sinking in as her arousal took her to a new level. She wasn't even being touched properly and she was moaning. Nothing had turned her on as much as this in her life, and now that Chloe's hair was a mess, she swear she could have orgasmed on that alone.

Chloe allowed herself to drop, her arms on either side of Beca's head. She arched her back so their stomachs would touch. On top of their pair's chemisty, they were literally about to make sparks fly by just touching.

Beca brought her head up, capturing Chloe's lips in a searing kiss. The ginger's body reacted appropriately, grinding down on the younger woman's hips.

"I need you," Beca breathed out as she broke their kiss.

"I need you too," Chloe told her, allowing herself to look straight into Beca's dark blue eyes.

To anyone who could have witnessed what was happening, they would have only seen two horny women about to fuck each other, but btween the pair, there was unspoken love in that gaze. It was a tender moment.

It was only a moment in passing, however, as Chloe raised her hips so Beca could remove her jeans. Why the fuck did she have to wear jeans. Especially skinny ones. They were so hard to get off in a hurry. Using her feet, Beca managed to kick the jeans free from her legs.

"Talk about planning," Chloe commented, noticing the lack of underwear on her girlfriend.

"I think you'll find that they're in the jeans I just kicked off," Beca told her, laughing at the ginger's assumptions of planning. "But yes, I did plan this,"

"You dirty bird," Chloe told her, lowering her body to lay flat on top of Beca. Skin on skin was definitely one of her favourite feelings in the world.

Although Beca was the smaller of the pair, she somehow manged to flip them, so she now laid across Chloe. She propped herself up on her arms, allowing her head to drop so she could work her tongue across the ginger's nipples. There was something about doing that which drove her into a frenzy.

Chloe's head pushed back into the cushions on the couch, moaning loudly as Beca bit the hardened nub on her breast before soothing it with her tongue.

"I told you that I needed you," Chloe told Beca again, this time between breaths. She was anticipating what came next.

Beca kissed her way down Chloe's body, taking extra time around the ginger's hips, making sure to leave marks.

Chloe was practically holding her breath as she parted her legs for the brunette's head. The scent of her wet sex filling the brunette's senses and driving her crazy. She wanted to tease the ginger, but she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to manage to control herself.

Chloe's hands flew to Beca's head as she felt Beca's tongue slid dangerously over her clit.

"Fuck!" she yelled out, digging her nails into Beca's scalp as the brunette's tongue made a quick entrance into her sex before trailing its way back up her slit.

Beca growled. Chloe tasted just as she liked, hot and sweet. Using her fingers to part the ginger's lips, she focussed her attention to the small area of nerves, kissing it gently before sucking it hard.

Hearing Chloe's moans and feeling her thighs tighten around her head was everything she wanted. She was pleasing her girlfriend and she could almost feel her arousal dripping down her leg.

Beca still had one free hand and with it she pushed it inside her partner, only one finger to begin with. She knew it was teasing. Two fingers. Chloe moaned. Three fingers slipped in and Chloe cried out her name.

Beca smirked as she flicked her tongue back over Chloe's clit, pumping the three fingers inside the woman under her.

"How many?" Chloe breathed out, her eyes clamped shut from the pleasure wracking her body.

"Three," Beca mumbled against her sex.

"Go four," Chloe demanded.

Beca obliged, managing to slid her pinky finger into Chloe. It was at this point that she felt Chloe's body clamp around her fingers, signalling the pleasure being given to her. Beca flicked her tongue faster while every so often breaking that pleasure to suck hard against her clit. And that was what finally did it. Chloe's walls clamped full force around Beca's fingers, her fingers dug hard into the brunette's head and her toes curled as the orgasm raced through the limbs of her body, settling in the pit of her stomach and leaving her body in a very loud and wholly sexual moan.

It was a few moments after that Chloe's body relaxed. Her fingers twitching where they now lay across the lower area of her stomach.

Beca withdrew herself from the ginger, standing and walking around to the opposite end of the couch. She perched herself on the arm of the couch again, this time facing inwards. She looked straight down at her girlfriend, whose hair was splayed around and her eyes were shut.

"Babe?" Beca said, watching now as Chloe's eyes fluttered open.

"C'mere," Chloe motioned with her hand, signalling the brunette should come down.

"I'm not sleeping," she said honestly, as she spread her own legs so the ginger could see what she was about to do.

Sliding her hands down her body, she used her fingers expertly to touch herself. She kept her eyes trained on the ginger, and she noticed that Chloe had immeditately recognised what needed to happen.

The ginger was no longer in her post coital haze, instead she was grabbing Beca's thighs, pulling the brunette from her spot on the couch arm to now have her own sex nestled above Chloe's face.

What happened next happened so fast Beca didn't even know when she fell forward, her face pushed into Chloe's stomach as the ginger's tongue traced her arousal.

"Holy fuck, babe," Beca breathed out. She knew it wasn't going to take long for her to orgasm. Not after everything that had just happened in the last fifteen minutes. Her mind paused for a minute as she looked up at the computer screen, the porno still playing, but discarded and forgotton. She smirked as she noticed that the half hour time had just gone by and the pornstars were now in exactly the same position as she and Chloe were in now.

The only difference being that Beca's face wasn't between her legs. She smirked to herself before getting lost in a bout of pleasure. "Fuck!" she moaned, moving her head back between Chloe's legs.

Chloe's breath hitched in anticipation as the feeling of arousal flooded her body again.

Chloe knew Beca wasn't one for insertion, but she couldn't help it, only slipping two fingers into the brunette's wet sex. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt Beca's body react, clamping around her fingers as if she wanted them there.

Flattening her tongue against Beca's clit, she felt Beca mimick her actions. They moaned simultaneously, the vibrations rippling through their bodies.

"Chlo," Beca tried calling out, but she was cut off as another wave of pleasure coursed through her body.

Chloe removed her fingers from Beca, licking the sweet taste of her off before using her fingers to massage the area of nerves that her tongue had previously occupied.

Beca spasmed as her own orgasm raced through her body like an electrical current. And it must have been, because at almost the same time, Chloe felt herself come for a second time that day.

The pair laid there in a heated, sexually relieved mess. Chests heaving and a light film of sweat covering their bodies, they didn't have a care in the world as they drifted to sleep.

/

 **AN:** As most people know, I don't like to reread my smut fics, so I apologise if there are any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this. The porn I used for this fic is actually one of my favourites, if you want the link, shoot me a PM :)


End file.
